


loving the way you wanna talk

by skywashes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drinking, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Tutoring, just hot mandarin tutor huang renjun being the biggest plot device
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywashes/pseuds/skywashes
Summary: Me (01:20): yoooooo so mark said u have the ability to make me fluent enouhg in chinese to epically flame my roommate’s assUnknown (01:21): I’m sorry, who is this?Unknown (01:21): And what kind of chinese, you need to be specific. Three disclaimers, I do not know Cantonese, I will need repayment for my services, and I cannot magically make you fluent in a day. Language proficiency is a skill built over time.Me (01:22): wow u talk in full sentences??? w/ proper punctuation????? U good dude lolUnknown (01:22): Yes, and what about it, unknown stranger?Me (01:22): donghyuck nd yes i agree to ur terms, would getting u a coffee be coolAlternatively; Donghyuck takes on Mandarin lessons with Renjun in hopes to roast his roommate's ass fluently in his language. He doesn't expect the crush and suspected language kink that follows.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	loving the way you wanna talk

**Author's Note:**

> this was a wip rotting at the bottom of my google docs and in a moment of inspiration, i decided to edit and add bits and pieces of it and share, because why not. hope you enjoy!

“Yo dude, you free tonight?” Donghyuck looks up from his laptop screen to stare at his roommate, Yangyang, blankly.

“No, but I’m about to lose it if I stare at another photo of a gnarly infection so yes, I am. Why?” 

“The CSA’s throwing a party tonight and Jaem flaked on me.” 

Donghyuck slowly shuts his laptop closed, looking up at his roommate with mild surprise. “Huh, Nana’s never one to flake on a party.” 

“Right? But whatever, dude.” He shrugs. “He said he needed to study or dissociate or _something_ , nursing’s kicking his ass. Shouldn’t it be kicking yours?”

Donghyuck snorts, ridding himself of his pyjama pants before slipping on a pair of ripped jeans. “Maybe Nana wouldn’t be stressed if he wasn’t religiously hitting up student nights at the local pub every week.” 

Yangyang nods solemnly in agreement. “You’re right, you’re right.”

He gives Donghyuck a once over, nodding in approval and throwing a leather jacket at him. 

“Your outfit will do. Let’s go!” 

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡

“Yang and Hyuck, hey!” Lucas greets them at the door, clapping both of them on the back. He ushers them inside, animatedly chatting with Yangyang as he leads both of them to the kitchen. He leaves them at the kitchen island, manned by Hendery, mixing a suspicious concoction in a large glass bowl. He shoots them a greasy wink and grin, which Yangyang returns with a peace sign, and an awkward grin from Donghyuck. Hendery’s jungle juice was notorious for hitting _fast_ , and unfortunately Donghyuck did not have the luxury to nurse a mean hangover in the morning this time around. He did promise Jaemin he would study pharmacology with him over brunch.

Donghyuck frowns as he attempts to decipher the new alcohol in front of him, his mind vaguely registering that most of the labels were written in Chinese characters.

“Dude, isn’t Chinese alcohol expensive? Did the CSA blow most of their Student Union funding on alcohol or something?” 

“Duuude,” YangYang cracks open two bottles of Tsingtao beer, handing one to Donghyuck. “Don’t you know? This party’s whole reason for like, being thrown is to flex on everyone with our budget this year and drink imported asian booze.” 

Damn, KSA couldn’t relate.

YangYang taps the bottle in Donghyuck’s hand. “Now, drink.” 

He obediently brings the bottle to his lips and drinks, scrunching up his nose at the taste after. 

God, he hated beer for tasting shitty and having little payoff. Where was the vodka at? He missed his soju cocktails.

Tipping his head back in loud laughter, Yangyang claps him on the back, earning a glare from Donghyuck for nearly making him spill his drink. 

“We have a long night ahead of us, my friend. You better finish that fast, the good stuff’s gonna run out soon and I don’t plan on touching anything non-imported until I’m too wasted to tell the difference. Let me introduce you to my friends!” 

He calls over a boy with who, despite his height, frankly looked too young to be at a university party. 

“Yo Lele!” Yangyang exclaims, him and the boy meeting in the middle with a unique handshake. 

“What’s up, Yangyang?” 

He motions to Donghyuck, who flashes him a relaxed grin. “Just wanted you to meet my roomie.” He leans in closer to the boy's ear to yell something in Mandarin that has ‘Lele’ letting out a high pitched laugh. Donghyuck narrows his eyes at his roommate who only flashes him an innocent grin. Like hell he was as innocent as he implied. 

“Donghyuck, nice to meet you…?” 

The boy’s smile brightens at the mention of his name. “Chenle! Nice to meet you too Donghyuck, _are_ _you Korean by any chance_?” 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen. “Yeah, I am! _How’d you know? You also sound fluent._ ”

“Your name, duh.” Chenle holds up his hand, to which Yangyang high-fives enthusiastically as if Chenle had delivered a sick roast. 

(He didn’t, but Donghyuck is endeared enough by the younger to let it slide.)

They both laugh together and exchange more words in Mandarin before turning back to Donghyuck. 

He has a small suspicion that they’re teasing him, but he unfortunately cannot confirm. Damn, he’s starting to regret not taking a language course for an elective.

“Thank you, not really fluent though! Our family moved to Seoul for a bit when my dad’s company opened a Korean branch.” He tries not to let surprise take over his face, but the glint in Chenle’s eyes tells him that he could see it as clear as day. 

International students. 

Instead, he decides to change the subject. “Anyways, what’s your major?” 

“Computer science, it’s my first year. And you?”

“Nursing major. Second year.” Chenle’s smile widens. 

“Oh shoot, I know a few nursing majors in your year! I can’t believe we haven’t met before.”

Donghyuck chuckles lightly. He could come to like this guy. “Same here, but hopefully that can change now?”

Chenle’s smile widens, nodding eagerly. “Of course!”

He shoves his phone at Donghyuck, who graciously accepts it and punches his contact information in before giving it back to the younger, looking distractedly at the front door. 

“ _Shortie_!” He shrieks out to the group of boys who had just entered (now _that_ was a word Donghyuck knew - fuck Yangyang, just because he was friends with Lucas and was slightly taller than him doesn’t mean he had the right to talk shit about his height!), effectively startling Donghyuck and Yangyang while making the group laugh. 

“I’ll see you around?” Chenle offers, and Donghyuck nods, the three of them saying their goodbyes before the younger dashes over to the group. 

Curious as to who Chenle was calling short, Donghyuck cranes his neck to look, briefly watching Chenle wrap his arms around a pink-haired boy’s shoulder before Yangyang drags him over to their next victim. 

They stop a few meters before a corner of the room, Yangyang nodding over to the two hovering with no sense of personal space. The shorter of the two had the taller backed up against the wall. Truly a win for the shorties. 

“The two playing gay chicken in the corner over there are Kun and Ten-ge.” What an immaculate first impression.

“I love them, they’re the president and VP Marketing of CSA and practically my parents. We’re currently taking bets on when Kun’ll finally snap and tell Ten he’s in love with him during their weekly hookup or something.” His roommate gushes. 

“Aren’t you guys a little too invested in your friends’ sex life?”

Yangyang shrugs. “Not when pining is involved and Ten-ge’s more than eager to tell us every detail about their latest sexcapade unprompted.”

Shoving down the idea of the two men in more compromising situations, Donghyuck gives them another once over before turning back to Yangyang. 

“Give them another week or two. Don’t think it’s happening tonight, Raspberry Kool Aid against the wall over there looks concerned about consent while drunk.”

Yangyang wears a proud smile at the statement, almost as if he was the eldest in their found family.

“Ah, Kun. That’s my dad! Such a gentleman. Ten will have no problem convincing him, Kun is so whipped he’d say yes to anything.” 

Ten, hearing the mention of his name, directs his gaze from the blue haired man in front of him to wave at Yangyang and yell out a slurred “Hiiii, baby!” to which Kun sighs at, exasperated. 

Yangyang waves back at the two enthusiastically, yelling back. “I’m not your baby!”

He then turns back to Donghyuck, grinning cheekily. “Just kidding, I am baby. Don’t tell Ten.”

Shaking his head amusedly, he lets himself be ushered further into the crowd. After being goaded into taking another round of shots, this time with a group of over enthusiastic girls slurring in Mandarin (seriously, why was everyone at this party so attractive?), Donghyuck finds himself swaying to the EDM blasting throughout the frat house, scoping around for familiar faces. At some point, he remembers gripping onto Mark’s hips from behind before said best friend craned his neck to shoot him a disgusted look and go “Yo bro, what the fuck?” before abandoning him on the dance floor. 

Oh well, his loss.

One spontaneous dance-off with Hendery later, he somehow manages to stumble over to the beer pong table where he catches Sicheng, Yangyang, Yizhuo and another male playing. 

“Sicheng-hyung!” He squeals, letting the -g drag on as he goes to hug him from behind, effectively startling the boy on his team. 

Chuckling awkwardly, Sicheng reaches over to ruffle his hair affectionately before detaching himself and gesturing to the shorter male (who Donghyuck notes, has a _very strong_ facial structure.

“Duckie, this is Dejun.” 

Dejun politely holds his hand out, smiling nervously. “Nice to meet you.” 

Donghyuck takes his hand, fully intending to shake it, but quickly changes his mind and uses their connected hands to pull the boy into a tight bro hug. He looked like he needed it. Donghyuck let’s himself relax in this stranger’s embrace for a few seconds before Dejun’s awkward cough interrupts him. 

Oops? Too long of a hug to be considered socially acceptable??

Donghyuck sheepishly disentangles himself from Dejun. “Uh, sorry ‘bout that. The drinks kinda got to me. Nice meeting you Dejun, I’m Donghyuck!” 

He then turns over to Yangyang, motioning with his head to the kitchen. Nodding in understanding, he then turns to Yizhuo, explaining himself in rapid fire Mandarin. She simply slaps him on the back enthusiastically and ushers him to Donghyuck, waving them away with a wide grin.

“Huh. Isn’t she technically too young to be at a college party?” Donghyuck asks.

Yangyang tilts his hand slightly in confusion, eyebrows furrowing. “What do you mean? She’s the same age as Jisung, though.”

“But Jisung’s a baby.” The statement makes Yangyang snort as he stops in front of the kitchen island, surveying the remaining alcohol.

“Jisung is of legal age.”

“Still.” Donghyuck’s eyes catch onto the familiar head of pink hair walking around. 

It’s not like pastel pink hair was anything new or different, but was there really a boy that ever looked as good with it as he does? Could you really blame him for being so distracted?

“And who’s that one?” Donghyuck nods over to pinkhead who had now found his place leaning against a wall across from the kitchen. What was with CSA and all of their members being hot as fuck? Was that a requirement to obtain a membership? 

Currently, he stood comfortably between Dongyoung and Jaemin’s current boy toy… what was his name, Jeno, engaged in some conversation that has seemingly gotten Dongyoung-hyung fired up. As if he sensed being Donghyuck and Yangyang’s next subject of conversation, his eyes flicker to Donghyuck, meeting his eyes. A small smirk and a slight raise of an eyebrow is all it takes for Donghyuck to flush in embarrassment at being caught, quickly averting his gaze. Yangyang, oblivious, draws more attention to them with an enthusiastic wave, to which the boy returns with an amused smile and a raise of his red solo cup. 

Yangyang turns back to Donghyuck. “That’s Renjun! Admittedly, I don’t know him as well as the others. He kinda scares me, to be honest.” He pauses to finish off his beer before setting it down on the kitchen counter. Donghyuck briefly felt compelled to ask him why, especially since the boy looked so _small_ and _cute_. How could he possibly intimidate his roommate while looking like _that_? 

“I didn’t even think he was Chinese at first because he showed up to the Icebreaker first year with Dongyoung and Jeno speaking in fluent Korean with them! He was even mean enough to not correct me for half of the year. I only found out because Ten-ge laughed in my face when I tried to translate for him during a game of mahjong. Turns out his hometown’s just nearby Korea, so he picked it up.” His voice trails into a whine in the last sentence, earning a small chuckle from Donghyuck. 

He didn’t sound too bad. Witty, multilingual, cute _and_ an evil mastermind? God, the idea of them wreaking havoc on Yangyang’s life together sounded so sexy. 

“Serves you right.” Yangyang playfully scowls at him, muttering something in Mandarin to himself as he swipes a bottle of Baiju from the counter. Okay, he was fine with the snide comments at first, but several times? This was getting excessive for Yangyang. Maybe he needed to cap his alcohol intake soon before tipsy Donghyuck decided to fight him. Or maybe not, Yangyang _did_ have their keys to their apartment building. Donghyuck didn’t fancy the idea of freezing to death at a park bench over something petty tonight.

He puts on his fakest smile, leaning in closer than usual to his roommate to leer at him. “Care to share your thoughts with the class, in English this time?”

He cracks open the bottle, sticking out his tongue. “No, I don’t think I will.” 

Donghyuck lightly elbows him, pouting indignantly. “You dickhead.”

“Learn Chinese, dude.” At that moment, Renjun decides to turn his attention back to them, a knowing smirk and slight upward raise of his eyebrow gracing his features. This time, he was alone and if he didn’t know any better, he would’ve missed the implicit invitation.

Suddenly his mouth felt really dry. How dare he have such a pretty smile? He didn’t feel nearly drunk enough to be prepared for this. 

Donghyuck yanks the bottle away from his roommate, who had it nearly pressed to his lips. “Give me some of that.” 

“Hey! Get your own next time.” Yangyang shakes his head disapprovingly as he watches Donghyuck gulp down a quarter of his drink. His tongue flicks out to lick his bottom lip of the stray droplets of alcohol, eyes transfixed on the boy across the room, gaze boring holes onto his lips. 

All questions and complaints from Yangyang fell on deaf ears as he sauntered over to Renjun.

He leans his side to the wall, facing the boy’s profile.

“Renjun, right?” “Depends on who’s asking. To whom do I owe the pleasure of my company tonight?” “Donghyuck Lee.” Renjun smiles, and _oh no_ , Donghyuck realizes belatedly, _his voice is beautiful_.

They exchange typical small talk before the silence inevitably takes over. Donghyuck furrows his brows, deep in thought. What would he talk about with total strangers he found hot again? 

Just as Donghyuck opens his mouth to ask if Renjun wanted to dance, the boy beats him to the chase, invading Donghyuck’s personal space.

He looks up at him with an unknown gleam in his eyes, making Donghyuck suddenly feel nervous. “You know, that wasn’t very nice of you and Yang to steal the last bottle of Baiju, then not share with someone who was clearly interested.” 

His fingers trace down from Donghyuck’s jaw to his neck, exactly at his carotid. Donghyuck was certain Renjun could feel his pulse stutter and the breath he let out.

Not one to back down from a challenge, he gathers his courage and meets Renjun’s eyes, hoping he lowers the pitch of his voice down to a sexier level. “I’ve got some left, it’s just a matter of if you’d accept the method I’d use to share.” 

Renjun’s hand pauses, and he lets out an incredulous laugh, understanding, before wrapping both of his arms around his neck, pulling Donghyuck closer to him. Instinctively, he wraps his arms around his middle.

Holy shit. Holy shit. It was _that_ easy?

Renjun’s alcohol-laced breath fans his face, and Donghyuck can’t seem to tear his eyes away from how his tongue briefly swipes over his lower lip, his saliva leaving an enticing, slick shine. 

Renjun tilts his head slightly, whispering sweetly. “Don’t mind if I do then?” 

“Not at all.” He breathes out, closing his eyes and leans in some more, ready to claim the other’s boy’s lips. Renjun jostles in his hold with a sudden call of his name from Dongyoung, who runs over to them with a concerned look on his face. Donghyuck awkwardly detaches from him, choosing to then attempt to blend in with the wall. 

Panicked, the eldest begins to yell something about needing help with Jeno before Renjun is being yanked in another direction. At least the shorter was kind enough to flash him an apologetic smile as he was being dragged away. 

Damn, there he goes. He hated to see him leave, but _man_ , did he love seeing how his hips swayed. 

Oh well. More drinks it was. Gotta drown out the depression that comes after a lost opportunity somehow.

ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

A hard kick to his side pulls Donghyuck unwillingly to the realm of consciousness. He groans, wincing as he shifts to lay on his side to squint at the offending figure laying beside him, internally sighing in relief when he sees it’s just Yangyang and not some random one night stand, and that they were both decent in Yangyang’s bed.

Doesn’t mean he gets any mercy for what he did.

Donghyuck aims a jab to his side and smirks when Yangyang emits a pained noise and scoots away from him, burying his face further into his pile of Squishmallows. Donghyuck had been meaning to steal his favourite cat Squishmallow, a yellow one Yangyang had affectionately named Leon. It would only be fair to take Leon as hostage, as his roommate was not a good bed host and hogged the blankets. He was freezing. 

Feeling around the nightstand for his phone, Donghyuck finally manages to turn it on and is immediately hit with dozens of texts from Mark, a few other of his friends and an unknown number. 

Odd. Mark usually wasn’t this worried about him after a party. He usually wasn’t popular enough to be getting texts from random strangers, either. His eyebrows shoot high up his forehead when the identity of the unknown number dawns in on him.

 **markie (01:15):** aight if i give you the number of someone who’d be willing to teach you some Mandarin will you get off my dick and stop complaining abt yang

 **Me (01:15):** bold of you to assume i want your dick, buddy

 **markie (01:16):** hyuck pls

 **markie (01:16):** XXX-XXX-XXXX now go bother them, m tryna sleep

 **Me (01:17):** i love you markieeeee 😘😘😘😘

 **markie (01:18):** i l- 🤢 lo- 🤢 loathe you 

**Me (01:18):** fine be that way 😡

 **Me (01:20):** yoooooo so mark said u have the ability to make me fluent enouhg in chinese to epically flame my roommate’s ass

 **Unknown (01:21):** I’m sorry, who is this?

 **Unknown (01:21):** And what kind of chinese, you need to be specific. Three disclaimers, I do not know Cantonese, I will need repayment for my services, and I cannot magically make you fluent in a day. Language proficiency is a skill built over time. 

**Me (01:22):** wow u talk in full sentences??? w/ proper punctuation????? U good dude lol

 **Unknown (01:22):** Yes, and what about it, unknown stranger?

 **Me (01:22):** donghyuck nd yes i agree to ur terms, i wanna learn mandarin bc yang knows mandarin, would getting u a coffee be cool

 **Unknown (01:23):** Donghyuck? Did you go to the CSA party tonight?

 **Me (01:23):** yea lol why

 **Unknown (01:24):** Not sure if you remember meeting but it’s me, Renjun.

 **Me (01:24):** oh shiiiiii

 **Me (01:25):** wanted to ask for ur # anyway so im glad i got it somehow lol!!! How do u know mark

 **Unknown (01:25):** Well, you’ve got it and a complimentary free one-day Mandarin tutoring session, if you’d like.

 **Unknown (01:26):** Mark and I share a few engineering classes together.

 **Me (01:26):** cool beans

He pinches the bridge of his nose dramatically. Really Donghyuck, really?

 **Me (01:26):** i wanna learn mandarin from you, yes

 **Me (01:27):** is tue @ 3, library cool?

 **Unknown (01:29):** Oh, yes it is. I’ll see you then?

 **Me (01:30):** dope, cant wait to see u cutie!!

 **Unknown (01:33):** Looking forward to it too, Donghyuck

Oh. That explained everything. 

He re-reads the texts, cringing more toward the end of their exchange. 

Why the fuck was he so shameless through text? It was unbelievable that he almost managed to make out with Renjun after a lousy pick-up line, but now he even accepted his dubious at best proposition?

But also, he still managed to score another chance at seeing the cutest boy he’s ever laid eyes on. A wide grin blooms on his face, and he lets himself emit a few celebratory noises.

A pillow suddenly whips into his face, making him groan loudly.

“What the hell was that for?” Donghyuck groans.

Yangyang’s head pokes out from his blanket burrito, making his best attempt at a glare, but looking more like a squint. “You were squealing like an obnoxious anime girl and ‘m tryna sleep still. Sleep.”

“Can I get in on that blanket action then?”

Yangyang sighs before opening up his blanket, letting Donghyuck slip in beside him.

“Love you, you’re the best Yangie!” He makes the pitch of his voice higher, throwing his arms around his roommate. Yangyang simply grumbles in reply, shuffling into a more comfortable position. 

Donghyuck grins mischeviously beside him. Yangyang had no idea what was about to hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i feel like i ended this part a little awkwardly, but this was originally one long piece and after reading it over and thinking of new directions this story could go, i've decided to go through with making those changes, resulting in the end of this chapter, as i felt it was the most natural moment to end things! hopefully i can get the rest of the parts going quickly enough!
> 
> hope you're all doing well and staying safe! see u soon <3


End file.
